Coping
by InconsistentlyCoherent
Summary: Great Britain (007) has taken on the task of mending uniforms for his new family, it allows him time to think and reflect on what his life has become for better or for worse.


Authors Note: Great Britain takes some time to think over his situation this takes place sometime before episode 13/14, I may expand on he and Sophie later as I feel they had a very special relationship that 007 still holds closely.

First fanfiction done so constructive reviews are very helpful!

Disclaimer: I don't own the series if I did I wouldn't be writing fanfiction I'd be writing the series. All the things belong to Ishinomori-Sensei and the rest of the copyright holders.

* * *

><p>There was something about it that made him feel relaxed, the steady reliability of humming vibrations the small sewing machine began producing. The art of creating something from nothing was embodying creativity, just as acting had once been for him. And with the amount of maintenance to uniforms that needed done he was glad to take on the task. Whatever it was exactly about sewing that calmed him he wasn't sure, but it allowed him to concentrate on just being in the moment. Not dwelling on what he had missed or what was to come. Swearing lightly 007 resumed assessing the damage done to 009's uniform. The rips, and burns would make his sewing machine weep by the end of the evening. If not the machine then the victim would be he himself, then again he was always bound for some needle pricks.<p>

Mentally he made a note to remind 009 that their uniforms were not as sustainable as they were. Perhaps he should try to not be so sacrificing-ly heroic. At least not when it wasn't necessary. Not that it wasn't needed this time around but it was so early in their time together that part of him found himself growing cynical.

It had been only three months since their rebellion had begun and though he had previously fancied himself the rebellious youth, he now found it wasn't exactly his cup of tea. Nor lifestyle. Frustrated, depressed and worst of all the lack of humor in his compatriots. 006 was the exception.

The two were becoming quick friends despite their tendency to begin bickering at the drop of a coin. It was a gravitational experience what the two of them had, or what they didn't have. He still wasn't quite sure. Whenever 006 was bustling around the kitchen Great's curiosity would always get the better of him, though if asked about it he always blamed boredom for the predicament. In reality it was the cooks fault. With a flurry of well-wishing and demands Great would be taken over by the typhoon that was 006 quite quickly he would be trapped there in the kitchen until dinner was served. Afterwards he remained with 006 until the dishes shined spotlessly. If anyone had mastered the art of seduction without intending sexual tones it was 006. He could talk anyone into doing anything.

Chuckling lightly as he remembered the good moments they've had so far in that cramped kitchen he began pinning the crimson fabric in his hands. It was a curious fabric choice and he had once asked the Doctor to explain it to him. But the explanation had been so enthusiastically intense that 007 quickly began regretting his decision. He took the first opening he had and excused himself. All he knew was that it was light weight, weather resistant, fire proof and several other elements that made the whole outfit a defense in itself. Hell 007 had gone far enough to sew some weights in the ends of his scarf, having read about it in a Sherlock Holmes story.

This would take several hours and he wasn't sure whether to just fix the tattered corpse of fabric or to just make that boy new pants! Good grief! His head shook as he cast his gaze to the pile of identical fabric. But then he reminded himself that this was 009's third uniform and he'd only done one or two from 004 and 002. The other two more destructive team mates they had.

Really the only clean one was 008 and he was becoming convinced that it was a result of both his proper and laid back attitude. A paradox that led him to believe that there was something ethereal about 008. It was an odd mix of conservatism and plain old, what the younger people would call 'chill'. It wasn't normal.

008 was young, though he had seen so much in his years that he had occasionally caught the young man doing a 'thousand mile stare'. It made him wonder how 008 coped with their situation, he could tell with the others easily. But 008 seemed so used to this type of lifestyle that he seemed comfortable. Seemed being the keyword. He was still feeling him out so Great wouldn't be rushing to judgements anytime soon.

But he knew enough about one member to understand him fully. 004 had grown up during the Third Reich, and then survived both the war and the events that followed in his country. Resulting in a rightfully jaded cynical man with a trademark 'wait and see' attitude. He had also noticed that 004 and 002 balanced each other out: 004 was hesitant and more patient when it came to strategy and would only budge once 002 has decided action was their best strategy. Great couldn't help but wonder if that was what he had to do growing up, to 'wait and see'; when the next meal would be, if someone would come home, or if they would be safe that night. It was a hard thing to imagine any child growing up like that but once he put thought to each of his new allies past he gradually began to understand them more. With how much they all had been through it made his heart grow sadder. 007 had been blessed with Sophie and a theatre group that stuck together through and through, he had had allies and family. In that he would be eternally grateful. With all his allies had been through it made 007 wonder how they could still be sane.

Fixing the garment down in places with pins he began to allow the machine to hum. But the only one with positive coping skills was 005, it wasn't too long ago when the ex-actor was rushing through the garden in a 006 induced panic when he discovered the gentleman's habit. 005 meditated everyday at a particular hour in the afternoon, settling into Koizumi's garden where he would stay for hours. Enjoying the sounds of nature and the work that could be done in the garden. A simple exchange had occurred, as was usual for 005:a man of few words and many thoughts. Afterwards 005 had given him the biggest vegetables for that night's culinary excursion.

While he held a fascination for all the members he found that when he had their company he became distracted from himself. They all needed time to process what had happened to them and as a team they had to function no matter the circumstances. But Great Britain knew one thing: if he didn't get his own head together he'd be buried in his grief. Humor was his coping mechanism, mischief was how he survived the events thus far. Even as a human he had fallen into putting on a general act for others, a happy face that disarmed them and most of the days it was true. He was happy. Great could find the silver lining on a tornado and he didn't just do it for others sake but for his own.

It wasn't that he was crippled or that he was dying inside even though some days he felt like it. Being comical and humorous was in his nature, he didn't know who he would be if he wasn't. Probably some stuck up old actor eating lemon cookies and drinking a cuppa in the comfort of his flat. Listening to BBC on his fancy radio and refusing to go to new acts because they weren't 'traditional' enough. Despite the amusing thought of him relegating himself to a fancy flat he had to acknowledge that there was a time in his life where he was close to that. Days when he would wake up feeling worthless and hollow. Eventually he would convince himself that if he could make one person smile then and only then would his day would have been worth living.

Sophie had totally destroyed that darker mechanism inside him. She had wrangled his humor and showed him that it could be a positive coping skill instead of a crutch. They had met in their acting group and it was then that they realized they had a mutual understanding. While at that time he was more closed about his emotions and often withheld all but a playful exterior, Sophie kept everything honest. She would watch him walk down the aisle from opening nights with an attractive actress on his arm, and she would be genuinely happy for him. Jealous to not be at his side, but happy for him and his success. She made that known.

He would always remember the night they had finally given in to their feelings. He had allowed a simple joke in the theatre troupe to get out of hand. To the point that it began to hurt him deeply, but he didn't resist it and instead went along with it. Seeing the benefit it seemed to give others: their laughter and enjoyment. It was only when Sophie began putting her foot down that all of them, Great included began to realize their mistakes.

Pulling him aside later one night she had broken in frustration at seeing him not stick up for himself. Allowing the mockery to hurt him. That had been the first night she'd actually cried in front of him, he had been so distraught over what to do. If he apologized she only became angrier with him, after some slow hesitating movements he had simply hugged her. They had remained there for a long time, waiting for something undecided to come along and break the moment. Not even the streetlamps flickering on or cars driving by, there was an unspoken cue between them and only then would they release. It was a surreal moment lost to time and the kiss that followed set off a chain of events that had enriched and strengthened them both for the better.

From that day forth Sophie was a harpy in his life and only in the best ways, on several occasions she had sent him menacing glares or closed a door a little louder than usual. But he quickly realized it was just her way of saying that she could tell he needed a break. A break from giving in to everyone and to give to himself. By nightfall they'd both be laughing in a movie theatre or eating crisps in the park. Afterwards they would just lay together in silence.

That is why this silent alone time was important for him. Here in an unused bedroom on the Dolphin he had found his sanctuary. It was nothing like the peace he felt with Sophie but it was as close as he could manage. Having just his sewing work, and not the multitasking plaguing him in the kitchen. Focusing down on the task at hand he began. He wasn't a novice by sewing standards and he had been able to churn out several new shirts and pants in a two days' time. Complete with buttons and alterations to the first designs.

The alterations came in secrecy, mostly in regular conversation that he had overheard because of their confined living quarters. Giving Albert more room in his pant and shirt joints, as well as loosening up 005's shoulder breadth so he could move his arms more efficiently. He took requests as well, 003 requested a looser shirt because the first fit too tightly, same thing with her pants being too snug. She wanted ease of movement and comfort so she could fire her gun quickly and correctly. Silently he had wondered if Black Ghost scientists had done so on purpose or simply for saving fabric. Because million dollar worthy cyborgs didn't need good active wear that would cost only around 50 dollars or so to make. Way too expensive._ Obviously_.

In truth no one but Dr. Gilmore knew 007 made and mended the uniforms. The doctor would distribute them and retrieve them brushing any credit from the others. Usually requesting all the credit go to 'a friend'. Great just didn't feel like being recognized for such an act yet, he'd rather everyone think he was hiding in the Dolphin to write his 'novel'. Though how long that would last he wasn't sure. 004 was on to him, he knew it and he wouldn't be surprised at all if 006 was as well.

Great Britain tsk-ed as he held up the pant leg to admire his handiwork thus far, which only succeeded in making him sigh. Really at this point it would be easier to begin making new pants for the boy, he was sincerely glad that 004 at least **tried** to keep his uniforms as neat as possible. And surprisingly 002 was especially fastidious with his uniforms, he had personally observed the red head callously take his uniform only to quickly smooth them when he thought no one was looking. Kept in a separate drawer then his casual clothing even the scarves were carefully folded, he assumed that 002 viewed them as a symbol not considering them a mere uniform. Which came a crossed Great as a bit odd, considering how 002 chose to portray himself to the group as being rebellious and brash.

But when he considered what he knew about 002 it all made sense. He was coping. Like he coped with humor, 002's only known coping skill was a cold attitude. No wonder he was so grumpy and pushed others away, he probably didn't know how to go about it. He could only imagine that 002 felt insecure about letting others know his true emotions and that it scared him beyond his comfort zone. Instead he decided it was best to act than to let on what was going on. He wasn't insensitive, he just needed to learn how to cope properly.

It was beginning to sound like they all needed to learn new coping skills. Maybe the good doctor should start holding little mini sessions on it? No scratch that. Definitely 001, 001 would be perfect to give them such a talk. As the voice of both reason and ultimate leadership 001 was their kingpin. Everyone could argue otherwise but 001 said what needed to be said and done regardless of his position. A very close if not equal to 001 was 004. The infant trapped cyborg had proved nothing but wise and useful so far and he wouldn't be surprised if 001 was even more powerful than he let on.

On that note getting 001 to help him with talking to 009 about the uniforms would be helpful. Tossing them aside he seized up a folded pile of red fabric. He would begin a new pair of pants, this time he'd make it unbreakable, he hoped. And with that determination on his brow he set to work, reaching into his drawer to pull out 009's size chart. Having made one for all the team's members earlier from Dr. Gilmore's personal stash he had them all on record so he could get the measurements without alerting suspicion. If he needed to update them and his deeds would be uncovered he didn't mind, he just didn't care to be given thanks for it either. It was simply part of the job for him.

As a young actor he had spent hours in the costume department working on the small troupes costumes. It had at one time been necessary, though a few older women in the neighborhood volunteered their services they still needed more hands. Great Britain had volunteered with good will, and enthusiasm. Only to be crushed by how difficult the new skill was. Who knew he could be destroyed by a simple machine? Well, now he knew all too well how easy that could be. After all, he and this piece of metal had more in common then he'd care to admit.

Chalk marked and pinned the work was about to begin again until he was brutually awakened from his thoughts by the transceiver ringing. Snatching it into one hand while he switched the humming machine off he sighed. "Hello?"

"007, sorry to interrupt your writing but Dr. Gilmore wants us all to meet at the bridge, something about some suspicious activities on the African continent." 004 tone informed casually as if they were just ordering Chinese food. Not like this could be the precursor to a life or death battle or some heinous act that they were about to all uncover. That calmness was intriguing in itself.  
>"I'll be right up 004 see you in a few." <em>Click<em>

009 didn't need pants right? _Right_? Wrong. He groaned rubbing his temple's as he stood, shutting the small room's sole light off finally deciding that the boy could fend in the ones he was wearing. At least until he had a few hours to finish what he had started. Giving the darkened interior one last glance he let out a sigh of contentment, it was nice to have a secret but judging by how fast they were going through uniforms he doubt it would stay that way for long.


End file.
